


you exist as the stars exist, participating in their stillness, their immensity

by sapphfics



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Healing, Past Drug Use, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Her mom plugged her phone into the charger and Rue sits up to read the messages.One from Lexi asking where she went that Rue ignores, one from Fez saying he’s safe from the cops and one from…Jules.Or: Rue and Jules in the immediate aftermath of the finale, trying tonavigate the state of their relationship using crappy train wifi.





	you exist as the stars exist, participating in their stillness, their immensity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clizzyhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/gifts).

Rue wakes up alone and unaware of where she is as midday sunlight hits her face. It’s nothing unusual. At least she’s fully clothed, except for her jacket which she vaguely remembers throwing off on the floor. 

She would know the smell of her house anywhere, though, and she blinks to check she isn’t still hallucinating. Her mom is sleeping beside her bed, curled up in a chair. She must’ve stumbled home. She’s glad she made it. 

Her mom plugged her phone into the charger and Rue sits up to read the messages. 

One from Lexi asking where she went that Rue ignores, one from Fez saying he’s safe from the cops and one from…

Jules. 

Rue realises she still has the little heart emoji she added next to Jules name like she’s in fucking middle school again. She doesn’t have the heart to delete it. She manages to open the message even though her hands are shaking slightly. 

The message was sent two hours ago, and Rue is slightly surprised she didn’t wake up immediately to Jules’ specialised ringtone she set. Her favourite song. She must’ve been so tired. 

_rue..i’m sorry i had to leave. i didn't tell you everything about tyler, about who he really was, what he did and is still doing. but it was really, really horrible. and i’m not going forever, i’m coming back. i love you so much._

Rue types back without thinking. _can i call you?_ Because there’s that awful voice in her head telling her someone killed Jules and stole her phone and she wants it to shut the fuck up. 

Jules replies instantly. _!! facetime?_

There’s a kiss emoji next to it. It almost makes Rue hopeful. 

Jules’ hair is still the same as the night of the formal, and the image is slightly blurry. Jules waves, her headphones shoved in her ears. 

“I miss you already!” Jules proclaims like she’s actually proud to be in Rue’s presence. 

Rue sort of wants to cry, but she takes a deep breath instead and smiles at her. “I miss you too, I love you too, I’m so-“

“Don’t apologise baby,” Jules says. “I had a lot of time to think and I just...You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve got your family to think of, I just have my dad and you.” 

“You’re still on the train.” Rue says. “Where are you going? What are you gonna do when you come back?”

“Gonna go see Anna for a bit,” Jules starts and Rue feels that ugly flare of jealousy again and digs her nails into her leg. “Tell her about you. Break up with her. Then I don’t know, I’ll go visit Parsons. Need to give myself another reasons to finish High School, y’know, ‘cause it’s fucking unbareable sometimes.” 

Rue can’t help herself from whispering. “What’s your first reason?”

Rue thinks that Jules is blushing. “Seeing you, obviously.” 

Jules is smiling again, and so is Rue, and they’re going to be fine eventually. She has to have hope or else there’s nothing left worth living for. 

Rue suddenly hears her mom’s voice from behind her shoulder. “Hey Jules.” 

Rue had forgotten to put her headphones in and now her mother knows everything. She almost expects her mom to be mad, but instead she only smiles sleepily. 

“Hi Mrs Bennett!” Jules says. 

“Jules, when you come back, do you want to come over for dinner?”

“Oh of course!” Jules says. “I’m sorry, my phone is dying and I need to call my dad. Talk to you soon again, Rue?”

Rue can only nod happily and Jules grins. Jules makes her hands into a heart shape and blows a kiss to the camera before ending the call. 

“How’d you know?” Rue asks and she actually giggles for the first time in four years. 

Her mom shrugs and hugs her from behind. “You talk in your sleep, baby girl.” 

Rue smiles again, bright as the morning sun, and tries to hold onto this memory to survive the painful months without Jules undoubtedly ahead of her. But they will talk and they will be okay and when Jules finds somewhere to stay Rue will admit what she did after she left the train station. 

But for now, Rue lets herself be hopeful. She wonders how long that feeling will last. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and dreams of Jules and angels and something like happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this fic tbh but ehhhh i love rules and nothing hurts <3


End file.
